Turmoil
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: After Leo's mother passes, Xander seeks to check on his little brother, who insists he doesn't care his mother died.


**I guess I'm in a more serious mood again. I love Leo and Xander, and I love the idea of them being close, even when Leo is much smaller than he is now. I feel like it would be Xander who goes to him after losing his mom, at that point, I think Garon just wouldn't care.**

* * *

The young Nohrian prince's eyes burned. His mother had passed away the night before, calling for him as he understood it. But it was not sorrow that caused his eyes to ache. It was the dust he had stirred up in the library. The library was his safe haven. He spent hours pouring over spell books, history books, maps, and charts. That morning, he had taken several dusty tomes from the shelves, but Prince Leo found it hard to focus as he thumbed through the tattered pages.

He would skim pages, then slam the book shut angrily. One book blew dust in his face, which sent him into a sneezing fit.

He pushed away from the table, waved his hand in front of his face to disperse the dust and looked around for the ladder. He found it at the far end of the shelf before him in a dim, shadowy corner. With a sigh, he grabbed it and pulled it along the track. The wheels gave a squeak of protest, but it moved fluidly once he had it going.

Leo had no particular idea what he was looking for. His mind was a little cloudy, which annoyed him. Usually, he was quick to think, and even faster at knowing what book he wanted. He stopped the ladder in the middle of the shelf and began to climb. He ran his finger along the book spines, leaving a shiny streak in the dust. Books were plucked from the shelf at random, except a book of Nohrian myths and fairy tales. He vaguely remembered something about his older brother Xander asking for that one.

While he was stacking books on the ladder, he did not hear the heavy doors of the library creak open. Xander peered into the library and smiled to himself as he spotted Leo on the ladder, standing on his toes to reach books above his head. He walked unnoticed to Leo and said, "Why don't you pass me the ones you want so you can climb down easier?"

Leo jumped slightly and nearly dropped a book. He regained him composure and nodded. One by one, he passed several books down to his older brother, who placed them gingerly on the nearby table. When all of them were moved, he held his hand out to Leo to help him climb down. Leo shook his head and climbed down himself.

When he was on the floor again, he looked up at Xander. The older prince looked sorrowful and worried. "I should have looked for you here first," he began, his tone apologetic.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"To make sure you're all right."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Leo," Xander sighed. He pulled out a chair and sat at the table. He motioned for Leo to sit as well. Reluctantly, Leo sat and looked to his big brother. "I am sorry about your mother," he began softly.

"I'm not," Leo countered. He reached for a thick book with a tattered green cover. He opened it and hoped Xander would drop the subject. Instead, his brother reached over as though he was going to grab the book from Leo.

"Leo, she was your mother," he said gently.

"She didn't act like one."

Xander lowered his hand and his gaze. He had expected an emotional reaction from Leo, not the coldness his little brother presented to him. He wanted to tell his brother to stop being so stubborn, but Leo was set in his ways.

Leo looked up from the book he had grabbed. It was on herblore and medicines, but he would pretend it was the most interesting book he had ever seen if he had to. He hoped if he appeared engrossed in the book, Xander would give up and leave. He had no intention of talking about his mother. Now that she was gone, he didn't have to talk about her at all, did he?

The only sound in the library was the rustle of pages for several minutes. Xander, to show he was not going anywhere, began to look through the books he had stacked on the table. When he came to the book of tales, he thanked Leo for finding it for him. "I thought Corrin would enjoy it."

"Of course you did." Leo stood and started to grab some of the books on the table. He would take them to his room. Xander surely would leave him alone then. And even if he tried, Leo could lock the door.

Xander made no effort to move from his seat. He watched Leo, his heart aching for his little brother. "Would you like to come with me to visit him? Getting out of the castle - "

"Why are you acting like Corrin is the only sibling we have?" Leo demanded angrily. The time between the two of them grew shorter and shorter as Xander was often away at the Northern Fortress with Corrin. "I don't _want_ to see Corrin. Even if I did, you know my mother won't allow it."

Leo bit his lip, but the words had already tumbled out. He dropped the books in frustration and started to leave before Xander could see how teary-eyed he had become. He heard Xander stand, but before he could leave, Xander had caught him and put his hand on his shoulder. Leo tried to shove him away, but Xander was much bigger and stronger than he was.

"I know you're upset," Xander said gently, "and you don't mean that - "

"I am _not_ upset!" The bright red on his cheeks and the wateriness of his eyes proved otherwise. "I'm _glad_ she's gone!"

"Leo!"

Xander's hand loosened on his brother's shoulder, but Leo stayed where he was. He did not notice that Xander's grip had relaxed. Leo glared at him, his eyes narrowed to slits. "You pretend like you know nothing of what's happened, Xander. You know how our brothers and sisters are. You know how their _mothers_ are! My mother didn't love me. She did not even _like_ me. She just used me as a tool to get closer to Father and to get rid of her competition. We cannot all have mothers like _yours."_

Xander's hand slipped off of Leo's shoulders. Leo's eyes widened as he realized what he had said and how deeply he had just wounded one of his few allies in the entire castle. Xander turned away from him, back to the table. He busied himself by stacking the remaining books. He did not hear Leo move, but he felt his younger brother's arms go around his waist and Leo's face press against his back.

"I'm sorry," Leo sniffled. "I should not have said that." He stepped away from Xander and sniffled again. Hurting Xander upset him more than anything.

Xander turned around and was surprised to see Leo had started to cry. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, thought of wiping Leo's face for him, and decided against it. He handed the handkerchief to Leo. Xander then knelt so he was closer to Leo's level. "I could be wrong," he said softly, "but I think you're more upset than you want to be. And that's fine, Leo. You've been through so much at such a young age. You've done more than anyone could ask of a child, and I apologize for that."

Leo hide his face behind the handkerchief. "It's not your fault," he muttered, his voice slightly muffled by the cloth.

"No, but I am your brother. It is my place to protect you. Though the gods know you don't need it. I almost feel sorry for those who might think you're an easy target." Leo let out a small chuckle; it made Xander smile.

"I love my mother," he continued softly, "and I miss her every day. That might not be you, Leo, but if you ever do miss your mother, even a little, and you want to talk, I'm always here." He brushed a stray strand of hair from Leo's face. "Now then, if you want, the offer still stands to join me when I visit the Northern Fortress. If you truly do not wish to see Corrin, I won't make you. But I truly feel getting away from the castle for a little while might make you feel a little better."

"Sure, OK," Leo said softly. He swiped at his eyes one more time and offered the handkerchief back to Xander, who declined it.

"I can ask Father if he wants us to go now, if you'd like." Leo nodded. He watched Xander leave before he tucked the handkerchief into his own pocket. He looked at the fallen books, sighed, and picked them up. As he did, he put aside ones that actually sounded interesting to him. The others he would return to the shelf.

By the time Xander returned to announce their father would allow them to leave if they wanted, he had straightened the mess he had made and left four books out. Leo grabbed those books and followed Xander out of the room to pack. He did not believe that being away from the castle would do him any good, but he would be with Xander, which was not so bad. As long as Xander did not expect him to weep for his mother. That he would never do.


End file.
